leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonzzilla/Custom Content
Custom Patch Notes Meta-Game *All instances of Critical Strike are replaced with Critical Hit. *All instances of Magic Resistance are replaced with Resistance. Champions General *All abilities that have per target cooldowns, such as and , will now utilizie a ring-indicator, as first seen with . These indicators are only visible to the caster. *All ground-targeted area-of-effect abilities now highlight their effective radius before impact. These abilities include but are not limited to: , and . ; * **Renamed Snap Freeze. Frostbite deals double damage to chilled targets, so I thought this new name would be appropriate. It also frees up "Frostbite" for any future cold-themed champs, like a certain wolf. ; * ** Ashe now gains critical hit chance every second. This bonus is lost after Ashe's next critical hit, resetting to an amount equal to her default critical hit chance. ; *Some core balance changes. As he is now, Darius must strike an exceptionally-careful balance between DPS and durability just to be useful, which discourages build variety in my opinion. ; *General **Brew particle effects have been changed to brown from purple, borrowing from . It feels like he drinking grape soda. Not that I mind grape soda... love it. ; * **Movement speed now scales with level, capping off at a maximum of bonus movement speed. As an ADC, Kog'Maw shouldn't be encouraged to die in the early-game, hence the initial nerf. Inversely, it scales better into the late-game. ; * **Visual change. Pantheon now charges toward the enemy instead of jumping to them, bashing them with his shield (functionally the same). **Renamed Furious Charge. ; * **Renamed Upheaval. ; * **Renamed Coup De Grace. * **Renamed Lacerate. ; * **Renamed Debilitate. * **Renamed Hunter Killer. * **Renamed Terrorize. * **Renamed Corrosive Charge. ; * **Renamed Second Wind. ; * **Short Fuse's reduced cooldown only procs if Ziggs damages an enemy with an ability. ; * **New ability. When Zyra returns to her plant form, activating her W will instead wilt away any nearby seeds, releasing a slowing and or damaging cloud which dissipates after (3 or 4) seconds. :Alternatively... * **New passive. When Zyra takes fatal damage, all nearby seeds will wilt away, releasing a slowing and or damaging cloud that dissipates after (3 or 4) seconds. Items ; and :Tool-tip now properly shows Magic Resist instead of Magic Resistance. For the sake of consistent terminology. ; and :Respective tool-tips now clarify that mana spent with counts toward Mana Charge, similar to for . Custom Champions Azazel, the Arcane Desecrator Abilities=''Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. For his abilities and stats, see here.'' |-| Lore and Relations=''Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. I wrote his lore.'' The elder brother of , Azazel is unlike his brother in the sense that he is without magic. He took immense pride in this, crediting his accomplishments on hard work and actual skill. His responsible but driven approach to life had earned the respect of Piltover's adult community and the admiration of its younger population. He embodied the city's vision of a self-made young man. Years passed though, and as Ezreal's aptitude for magic grew stronger, Azazel found himself outshined by his brother. The boy demonstrated a genius intellect from a young age, and soon racked a list of achievements to call his own. While Azazel did not feel jealousy toward his brother initially, he did seek to accomplish greater feats, to further esteem their family and set an example for his brother. But he soon felt a wanting in his heart... for what, he wasn't comfortable sharing. Azazel eventually traveled to Shurima, taking an increasing interest in archaeology and exploration. Much of Shurima was still wrapped in enigma; which made it a perfect opportunity to prove his worth over Ezreal. While exploring an submerged vault, he found an amulet with an opaque gem, one that defied common description. It was well-protected, but where others saw danger, Azazel saw proof... but that did not prepare him for when he tried to take it. In a manner of moments, Azazel felt his life slip away. He vaguely remembers recovering. But something was... off. Why didn't he feel the air on his face, as stagnant as it was? Why was the room's previous musk now gone? Curious to find out, he looked beneath his gloves... and found nothing. Azazel panicked, calling forth something from within the amulet. Azazel watched as the very stone he hurled himself against split apart, realizing it was deconstructing before him. Rational thinking re-asserted itself as Azazel searched for an explanation. The amulet controlled entropy, it seemed... it strips present materials to their base components and manipulates them. It would explain his quasi-physical form. But how would he restore himself? It took him a second to remember that for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite; a counterbalance that ensures stability and provides order. He would find the amulet's mirror and restore his humanity. Fenris, the Howling Wind Abilities= |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }}}} Fenris flings a volley of ice shards in the target direction, dealing physical damage and shredding enemy armor for 4 seconds. Multiple applications of Cold Burn will not extend the armor reduction's duration. |leveling= AD)}} |range = 725 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris leaps toward the target location, leaving behind an impassable ice wall for 5 seconds. While leaping, Fenris gains bonus armor that lasts for 2 seconds after he stops. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris lets out a blood-chilling howl, slowing all nearby enemies for 4 seconds. Howling Wind will also silence for 0.2 seconds per stack of Cold Omen, for a maximum of 2 seconds at full stacks. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }}}} Fenris empowers himself for 8 seconds, increasing in size, attack damage and health. Wintertide's duration is increased by seconds for every stack of Cold Omen upon activation. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} |-| Lore and Relations=For centuries, wolves have been seen with some animosity and mistrust across the Freljord. Although the creatures themselves are not considered malevolent, they are often subject to improbable tales and childhood myths. Stories of ghost animals, unnatural beasts with hearts of ice and icicles for teeth, are all too common in the Freljord, but if one was to compare the numerous narratives of the Freljord's many distinct tribes, a correlation would appear... every tribe in the Freljord portrays some kind of "winter wolf". Named after the fierce winds of the north, the "Howling Wind" is a powerful and merciless beast, with a deep-seated malice towards any with warm blood in their veins. The stories are not far from the truth. The creature's true name is Fenris, and its origins lie in a time beyond living memory: in the age of the Watchers. When the Frozen Watchers still reigned in the Freljord, when Lissandra and her sisters were not yet enemies but family, Fenris was created. He was a creature of true ice, given intelligence and the shape of a wolf; a gift from the Watchers to Lissandra for her loyalty. Since his creation, he was always seen at her side, ominously stalking behind her. In the destructive aftermath of the War of the Three Sisters, Lissandra sent Fenris―recognized for long as a symbol of her power―away, so that she might better infiltrate the Freljord's scattered tribes and prepare them for her masters' return. But he never wandered too far from the Ice Witch. He lurked on the outskirts; a foreboding force that shadowed her every move. Even Lissandra, who considered herself to be the wolf's master, did not know what to make of it at times. But the wolf did not approach her, as he was instructed centuries ago. Why Fenris has taken interest in Lissandra's activities within the League of Legends is a mystery still unsolved. }} Relations Category:Custom champions